Spark: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by MaximumRead
Summary: How could anyone return to normal after being saved by a mysterious stranger? Could the same dark secrets that lurk in his past, be shared in yours? Fang x OC
1. Chapter 1

Silent, mysterious, and alluring. The powerful arc of those jet black hawks wings. I pressed closer to him, and he raised his wings around us, a barrier from the wind. I moved my face to look at him, causing his eyes to dart to the movement. I was still in awe of his refined senses. I smiled, absently toying with his fingers. His expression was questioning, so I explained. "I keep thinking how lucky it was that I took those two steps backwards," I sighed, pulled each finger up in turn, and huddling closer.

"You could have died, featherbrain," he said in a disapproving tone, but smiling at me. I blushed, swapping hands and using my now free right hand to stroke his feathers admiringly.

..TWO WEEKS EARLIER..

I shivered in the cold night air, using my phone as a flashlight to walk back to my apartment. It was unusually windy, in just one spot. I frowned, stopping where I was. The wind was coming in regular, rhythmic beats, almost...downstrokes. I looked up, and yelped to see a dark figure with flashing eyes above me, about 10ft in the air, strangely slanted to one side. I ducked under a marquee of a closed shop, to prevent getting crushed under whatever the descending thing was. _A massive bird? But what would a bird of prey be in the city at night..?_ I wondered, and backing up further when the 'bird' dropped further. I didn't even see the approaching semi. I turned, too slow, into the headlights that were rushing insanely fast towards me. I sucked in a breath as I was barreled out of the way, hard into the brick wall of the street. My vision was cloudy and out of focus as I finally opened my eyes, only to see a limping figure peel himself from the wall beside me, and short take gasps of pain before I blacked out.

I woke to a warm, dripping cloth applied to my forehead, and a hand propping me up. I opened my eyes, only to find that they stung like someone had tipped sand into them, so they were quickly closed again. I groaned, and tried to sit up, but found a strong, warm hand hold me down. "You'll pay later if you sit up," a deep voice warned me. I snapped my eyes open, despite them being dry as the Sahara, and stared up at a pair of dark, jet black eyes, looking amused down at me. I blinked a few times, lubricating my eyes, and croaked out, "What happened? Who are you? Where are we?"

He looked at me with amused interest, "Slow down, Sherlock. You'll have a lamp on me, strapped to a chair next," he said as I slowly propped myself up on one elbow. I pressed a cold, clammy hand to my forehead as the boy, looking about 17, backed up, shuffling smoothly to sit on his knees, watching me. "I'm…Nick, or uh..Fang. We're in my…penthouse. You were almost road kill," he said, sliding a fluffy, synthetic blanket towards me. I slowly nodded, pulling the blanket, crumpled and uneven over me. One of my arms wasn't moving, so I struggled to pull it to cover me. 'Fang' pulled it over me, brining a heated blush to my cheeks.

_  
Alright! There you have it! I feel like Fang is talking to much, but if he didn't, the story would be vauge and..yeah.  
More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Lauren…," I frowned, recalling the bird figure. "Were there any raptors, or like, hawks around when you, um…saved me?" I asked, looking around. It was a bright, breezy cement top story of a building, in desperate need of a coat of paint. There were assorted rugs on the floor, as well as beat-up bean bags and strings of twinkling lights, illuminating his face. Speaking of which, his face had gone from warm and interested to cold and almost hostile. "Raptors…? As in really big birds?" he said, pulling a vague expression onto his flawless, slim face. I picked up on his transition from aware and smart, to comically dumb. "Yes. I saw one, right above me, but it looked too big for a bird," I said, careful to watch his expressions, but his face was stony and expressionless. Huh.

"You sure it wasn't like, a raven, or a pigeon?" he asked, gazing suspiciously at me. I nodded, although… "A raven..I saw big, black wings. But the wings were oddly placed…" I murmured, half to myself. Fang narrowed his mesmerizing, dark eyes at me, "I think your mistaken. Would you like some food?" he asked, and got up when I nodded. I took the chance to stretch, cracking my neck, back and knuckles. He returned with two cups of steaming hot cocoa, and offered one to me.

I smiled, taking it, our fingers brushing momentarily. His eyes watched our fingers. I rose to my knees, looking for something to pull myself up with. Fang offered his hand, so I compliantly took it. He's so strong, I thought, leaning on his arm to try to steady myself. He managed to catch me with in time so I didn't fall fast first into the floor. I brushed some hair away from my face, awkwardly smiling. I sat on one of the two counter chairs in the kitchen. Fang occupied the second, facing me. I looked into the cloudy cocoa, watching the milk swirl. "What is it that you're hiding?" I asked innocently, wondering what reaction I might get. Fang gazed at me for several long minutes. "How good are you with…secrets. Big secrets?" he asked me. I smiled, and said, "I've never broken one."

I did not expect what came next. I would of dropped my mug if I hadn't been resting it in the palm of my other hand. With a slight flourish, his wings unfolded. I snapped my mouth shut, and looked him in the eyes. "Uh…" I said, not sure how to go about the situation. I tentatively reached out a hand, and with a slight approving nod, stroked a jet black primary feather. Fang seemed to shudder slightly, but he was so composed that I couldn't be sure. "Can you extend it fully?" I asked in a hushed, awed tone. He complied and moved his wing into a full 15ft wingspan. "That is…" I began, feeling his eyes bore into me, "friggin' awesome!" I whisper-yelled, stroking the top of his wing.

A/N  
First fic, remember that :D  
I will update fairly regularly, but again, I'll try to keep Fang in character!


	3. Chapter 3

Fang closed his eyes, his wings quivering. "Why did you trust me so soon on this?" I said, bringing my hand away. He opened his eyes and focused them on mine. "Your back," he stated, simply. I realised why I was so cold, I had left the blanket on the pile of cushions and I was wearing an open back top. My hand reached back and traced the faint, silvery scars that had been etched into my skin ever since I could remember. "You were one of us," he continued, getting up to run a finger over the protruding, silvery scars. His fingers seemed to dance over my skin. "No, I had an accident when I was little. I fell on two rusty poles," I whispered, my eyes closed.

"They are perfectly symmetrical, Lauren," he stated, brushing one of his feathers over my back. I gasped, it awoke a memory. "Doesn't that feel familiar? You have those dreams, don't you. Flying. Only they aren't dreams. They're memories," he said. He pointed my body at a window, reflective enough that I could see our figures. He rose his wings behind me, making my reflection seem like an angel.

"You have abilities, too," he continued, sitting in front of me once more, pulling his wings back. "How-" I began, but he silenced me with a quick look. "I can sense them. You've been a very…loud thinker," he said. I closed my eyes, "Crap. This has happened before," I said, averting my eyes from his. "People have said they can tell what I am thinking, when I look into their eyes," I said quietly.  
Fang just nodded. "Yeah, and thanks," he said, smirking faintly. I looked at him questioningly.

"You thought I looked like a shadow, a 'perfect, silent, strong shadow,'" he said, grinning for the first time at me. I flushed, "Sorry," I said, sipping my cocoa awkwardly. "It's more of a, 'thank you, no problem' situation," he said, and also took a swig of his drink. My eyes sunk shut, and I stifled a yawn. With a glance at the clock, I decided it was time for bed. "Um, can I have a lift home?" I asked, watching him as he washed our cups. He smiled, almost sadly. "It won't be safe. There will be..infiltrators there. Just trust me on this one. Bird kids know best," he said, walking over to me once again. "You can bunk here for a while." I just nodded, too tired to argue. I turned away, but Fangs voice stopped me. "Its weird. I feel like I know you so well already," he said. I beamed to myself as I went back over to my makeshift bed of cushions, pulling the blanket from earlier around me. I was still smiling when fatigue washed over me.

A woke to a faint –beep- sound, and opened my eyes to see the one and only Fang, with a video camera pointed at me. "Wha-?"

"Look, Laura. Your back," Fang said quietly, pointing to the reflective window. I got up, and walked across the floor to see plain old me, just with a fiery outline of wings, attached to my back. I stared. I even tried moving them before I went down. Luckily, Fang was already waiting. I was placed on a couch while Fang patted my shoulder while looking at my new wings. I looked back into the window. They were just like wings, only the outline of the feathers, and it was burning, alive with miniature flames. "Okay, now I am weirded out," I turned to Fang. He shrugged.  
"It happened when you were asleep, hence the whole taping thing. You must have remembered."

I just murmured something incoherent before fainting again, right onto Fangs shoulder. That was were I woke up in the morning, a blanket around me, as well as Fangs arm. I sighed contentedly before realising what was going on. I snapped upright, making Fang jump. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, sorry," I said, getting up and sitting on the opposite couch. "That's fine," he said, a sudden smile spreading across his features. "You know, your quite cute when you sleep," he grinned. I just blushed and looked at my feet. "I wonder if you can fly normally on those wings," he said, sounding deep in thought. I tucked my feet up in front of me and absently fished in my pocket for my lucky lighter.

A/N~  
Review! I update a fair bit..  
I'm sorry for the bad grammar and errors, my friend has corrected them!  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Fang  
looked at me as I spun the sparker on the lighter, small, brilliant sparks  
dancing around my face. "Spark," he said simply.

"What?" I was confused, but continued to flick the lighter, absentmindedly.

"I'm going to call you that. It could be your flock name," he said, smiling,  
once more, sadly.

"You must miss them," I said, frowning. He looked at me very strangely.

"How did you know about them?" he said, suspiciously. "I don't know, your  
thought got kind of pushed into my head. The emotion," I explained.

With a sigh, Fang joined me on my side of the cough, flicking the blanket over  
us both. "Yes, I do. But, it's like, a vacation. Dyl-"

"She doesn't realise what she's lost. She's thrown away a diamond and picked up  
a rock," I said, surprising myself. I blushed, but continued. "Max, I mean. She  
doesn't get it."

Fang did what was the closest to a blush I'd seen so far. "Yeah, well, she's  
lost me. I have other options," he said, smiling ever so slightly.

"Oh yeah? Like who-" His lips were suddenly on mine. I didn't know what to do,  
I was shocked. So I went with it.

I don't know how long we were there, but man, can that boy kiss. We broke  
apart, and I found I was short of breath. I finally breathed, and shut my eyes  
for a moment. I opened them again, and Fang was looking affectionately at me.  
"Your eyes," he said, like it was completely normal, "have turned gold. I guess  
it's like a, a mood thing."

"I guess it is," I grinned, my eyes shining. He smiled, and embraced me once  
more. "You have more than Max has to offer," he whispered, his warm breath  
tickling my ear. I shook my head and cuddled into him.

"She is the untouchable, the strong, the unbreakable, and I'm the undesirable,"  
I said to his chest.

He pulled me away, and looked into my eyes. After a while, he smiled widely  
(wait, what?) and pulled me down onto the couch, me sitting in his lap. I  
fought the awkwardness and so I just leaned into him. "What?" I asked, while he  
gazed at me, still grinning.

He tapped my forehead, still smiling. "Loud thinker," he said. I mentally face  
palmed, and groaned. He got up and pulled my up by his hand, and led me to the  
balcony. The wind whistled gently through my hair, and I smiled. Fang turned to  
me, his face serious.

A/N~  
Thank you for almost 150 views guys! Remember, the more followers/favourites AND reviews I have, the quicker I update! I add at least 3 paragraphs a day, and upload a new chapter every couple days.  
If you have any ideas for this story (I have a basic plan, but not for the whole fic! I'm aiming for maybe 30 chapters. Email me at odairheis4 if you are a guest, or review if you are a member!  
xx


	5. Chapter 5

Extra long chapter! There will be more of these more often, the more views I get..  
I've written a crap tonne, so I'm updating more and more so I can catch up my updates to my writing!  
Than you for nearly 200 views! :D  
Sorry for any errors, I'll get my very good friend to proofread soon!

"All right, now. I want you to think about your dreams, and remember how it felt to fly. Really concentrate, Lauren," he advised. I closed my eyes and recalled the sensation of the wind, the free-fall, and the pure bliss of soaring over the clouds. I opened my eyes, and sure enough, a fiery, faint outline of wings, just like Fang's had appeared. Fang nodded, approving. He unfurled his own wings, all 15 feet of obsidian feathers. He jumped up to stand on the safety rail of the building, overlooking the city. "Before you try yourself, let's go somewhere you can safely practise the basics," and with that, he promptly swept me up, hugging me to his chest. I yelped in surprise, and looked over the edge of the building. It has to be at least twenty stories high. Without warning, the ground came rushing up towards us. I squealed and put my head against Fang, clutching him closer. We rose quickly, and with amazing speed, soared calmly above the clouds. I peeked out.

The cars were like tiny little bugs, and the buildings were just as minutely small. I unsurely spread my arms out, touching the clouds. "Ew!" I said, drawing my hand back, which was now wet and cold. Fang chuckled, and began spiralling downwards. He touched down, and lowered me. I has a massive grin plastered from ear to ear. My wings were glowing more than ever, and I assumed my eyes were following. I spread my own wings, copying Fang. "They look more solid," he told me, pointing. As I looked, I saw the silvery, but very transparent feathers that were inside the fiery outline, which now seemed less like flames. He showed me how to touch down, how to take off, and essentially how to keep moving. I managed to stay in the air, about 4 feet off the ground as long I was moving forwards, even though I wasn't as smooth and flawless as Fang. I looked like an elderly goose compared to him.

After about two hours, he turned to me, and smiled. "I think that's enough for today. You're doing well," he said, and extended his arms. I put one arm around his neck, while he knocked my legs out from under me, holding me securely. He leaped into the air, and in a flash of trees, and rivers, we were back at his place. I took a seat on a bar stool, swinging it around, rotating playfully around two or three times. Fang pushed me around to face him, and pulled the stool forwards, he was looking down at me. I looked up innocently at him, smiling up at him through my eyelashes. "Your eyes are turning…rose-gold," he told me, leaning in closely. I just smiled coyly and kissed him, deeply and passionately. He pressed closer to me, biting my lip.

With a sudden jerk, he pulled away. Alarmed, I looked up at him, concerned and a tiny bit disappointed. He put a hand to his head, closing his eyes and frowning. "I…uh..sorry. I have to go," and with that, he grabbed a smooth leather wallet from the bench, pulled on a jacket with roughly cut slits in the back and grabbed a cell phone. "Fang? Where are you going?" I asked, following him as he rushed around, grabbing a sock here, a Nike there. "I'll be back soon. Just wait here. There is money in that draw," he said, pointing as he pulled on a sock. "There is numbers for pizza and other take-out on the fridge, and here's my number if you are in desperate need for anything. Don't open the door to anyone. I mean, anyone." He said, standing up straight and opening the balcony window again. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me, quickly and lightly. "Please just…come back. Don't leave me here," I said, frowning as his worry for his flock pushed into my head.

He just nodded, and leapt running, off the building and into flight. I held my breath as he unfurled his beautiful wings and soared into the clouds, out of sight. I stood there for a while, before wandering around his apartment, admiring the view from his bedroom window. I lay down on his messy, unmade king sized bed. I pulled a sheet around me, closed my eyes and inhaled. It smelled like him. There was a feather on the pillow, shimmering in the sun. I twirled it around my fingers drowsily. I drifted off, despite the time being around 11:00AM.


	6. Chapter 6

1000 work chapter to celebrate 200 views!

:D

I woke to a light breeze playing around my face. I smiled, and inhaled, raising my arms. Wait. Raising my arms? I snapped open my arms, to find my wings, now a slightly more solid silvery colour, flecked with gold and rose-gold, like paint. I inhaled sharply, stepping backwards to get away from the edge. Little did I know, I was standing on a corner of the balcony. My scream was sucked away with the rushing wind as I fell. On instinct, I snapped open my wings fully, catching the wind before I became an unfortunate speck on the footpath below. I desperately flapped my 14ft wings, and rose with unexpected speed. I managed to awkwardly touch down on top of a water tank on a building. I rolled, and came to a stop near the edge. I rubbed my head. I had no idea where I was, or where Fang's house was. I looked down, panicked tears starting to rise. I felt in my pocket for my lighter, but finding a black feather. I spun it. I could do this, I could find him. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the feather I was holding. I suddenly leapt up, surprising myself, and threw myself off the tank, snapping open my wings. I flapped hard to get above the clouds, awkwardly rising and falling a couple feet with each stroke. I don't know how I knew where he was. I just did.

After a long, excruciating 4 hours of flying, I began to drop out of the sky, too tired to carry on. I tucked in my wings, and let the panic of free-fall wake me up. Adrenalin pumped through my veins, and I powered on. I began to see figures through the mist of the clouds. I smiled as I heard Fang's faint voice. I closed my eyes, as pure fatigue threatened at the edge of my consciousness. I began to drop rapidly, only saving myself with scattered, exhausted flaps. "Fang.." I said, my voice hoarse. Happiness flooded my brain as he turned towards me, shocked to see me. I saw my wings illuminate the darkening sky around me, and my eyes felt warm inside my skull. He ran to catch me as I folded my wings in defeat. I plopped, none-too-delicately into his arms, smiling like an idiot. "Hayyyy.." I slurred, looking into the faces of 6 surprised and shocked strangers before drifting into blackness.

"You can't just leave us and show up! You could have been dead for all we knew!" a voice yelled distantly. I groaned and sat up. I found myself looking into the faces of two kids and a guy about my age. "She's awake!" the boy said, big, round blue eyes blinking down at me. "Hi! You have wings. That's pretty weird, cause we have wings too! You look the same age as Iggy and Max and Fang. Are you? I know you already know Fang, but how did you find the rest of us? And why are your wings like that? They're pretty cool, but I don't really see how they'd work, seeing how they'-" the girl with chocolate skin and brown eyes babbled on, until she was cut off by the guy my age. His pale eyes were looking distant and weren't looking at me. I frowned and got to my feet.

"I'm Lau..I'm Spark. I'm assuming you're the Flock," I said, holding out a hand to the girl. She took it and shook, a little too fast. "I'm Nudge, this is Gazzy and this is Iggy!" she told me, and I stuck out my hand for Iggy to shake. "Hi," he smiled, gazing past my shoulder. "Silly! He's blind!" Nudge laughed, and took Iggy's hand and met it to mine. He shook it and smiled again. My head come below his shoulder, he was as tall, if not taller than Fang. Speaking of which…  
"Fang is in the dining room with Max," a sweet, innocent looking girl informed me. I smiled gratefully.

The little girl frowned at me. I opened my mouth to question her, but Gazzy interrupted me. "You might want to wait till someone comes back in, things could get messy if you went to meet Max right now," he said, nodding at the yelling coming from the next room. I nodded. I looked around. I was in a trendy, modern penthouse, perched almost directly over a waterfall. I gasped as I looked out the open window, my nose getting drizzled with droplets from the waterfall. "It's beautiful here. Where are we?" I asked, looking at the remaining flock members.

"I thought you'd know, since you found us here?" Gazzy inquired, looking sceptically at me. I shrugged. I just kinda…followed my instincts here."  
"We're in New Zealand," Iggy said, looking in my general direction.  
I smiled. I flew here from New York! I swelled with pride at my own physical strength and stamina. "Angel, will Max be mad at me?" I asked her, sitting on a windowsill, enjoying the sunshine. Everyone in the room started at me. "What?" I asked, alarmed.  
"We never told you her name," Iggy said, looking suspicious. I shrugged. "I just picked it up. From you guys. Like, your heads." That earned a shocked gasp from Nudge.

"That's why I can't hear your thoughts!" Angel said, looking happy. "You're a physic, like me!"  
I shook my head. "No, I just feel emotion and sometimes thoughts linked with emotion. Sometimes my thoughts push into people's heads, too."  
They all just nodded like it was the norm. Fang chose to walk in, followed by who I assume was Max, and a strangely perfect looking boy.


	7. Chapter 7

So! I've finally caught up my chapters to my writing! I'm having a lot of fun doing it, and Yay! 222 views! :D

"Hey guys. Spark is awake!" Angel said, hugging Max. "I'm happy you sorted it out, guys," she told Fang. Fang only nodded, and joined me at the windowsill. "L-Spark, this is Max. Max, Spark. And the boy-toy, Dylan." I smiled at Max and grinned at Dylan. "Boy Toy?" I started to laugh. Max bristled and glared at Fang, so I piped down. "Nudge, while you're here…can you see what you can get a read on Spark's wings?" Nudge nodded and came over, putting her hands close to my wings. "They're…made of thoughts and dreams," she said, staring at me. "They're made from your mind. And they're slowly becoming solid!" she exclaimed. She hadn't even touched my feathers. I nodded gratefully at her. "Thanks. Angel, can you have a poke around her head?" Fang asked. I made a noise of protest, but found my mind probed by the young girl.

I closed my eyes, waiting. After a few minutes of silence, Angel began to speak. "You were at the School, same as us. They removed your wings to see your survival adaptions. You were traumatised. You locked the memories away, and they set you into the world, monitoring you, and planting fake memories in your head." As she said this, the memories unravelled and flooded my mind, and I gasped, holding my head and leaning on Fang. "They've lost all ties on you now. I've removed them," she said, a solemn expression on her petite face. "Thank you," I whispered. After a few minutes of conversation, I felt back to normal. Fang tapped me on the shoulder, and after I gave him my attention, proceeded to fall backwards out the window.

"Fang!" I yelled, scrambling up, nearly getting whacked in the head by his wing. "Come on! I'll show you something," he called over the rush of the water. I gulped and perched on the windowsill, nervous. I lost my balance and toppled out, head over heels. I caught myself before I could get too drenched, pulling myself up to hover ungracefully near Fang. He stretched out his hand, and I took it. He led me to the top of a great waterfall, at least 3 stories, or more, high. It was untouched, except for a rope swing hanging near the top. "Fold in your wings!" he yelled over the rumble. I looked at him alarmed, but waited for his signal. He counted down on his fingers, from three. We dropped, closing the distance between us and the water within seconds. He whooped, while I squealed. We sliced into the crystal clear water, a cooling shock. I puffed out my cheeks, staying under. I realised Fang was breathing normally. He motioned for me to suck in water. Curious, I tried it.

The cool, pristine water rushed through my lungs, disappearing. I could _breathe._ I grinned at Fang, my golden hair floating around me. Fang floated under the surface, upright, staring at me. I started to frown at him. His voice came surprisingly clear to me. "You look like an angel," he said, his voice slightly thick. I realise my wings are spread, sparkling in the clear light, and my hair is spread around me in a halo. I study him. His muscles ripple beneath his shirt, and his massive, dark ebony feathered wings are also out, making him look – well, like the grim reaper. If he were a hot, winged 17 year old. He grins, and I realise he's heard what I was thinking. He floats towards me, bubbles rising gently, lifting my hair in ripples. He embraces me, and we kiss under that clear, blue water for what seems like an eternity.

Suddenly, there are multiple splashes around us, and we break apart, rising to the surface. The flock has dive-bombed us from above. The kids are squealing as they are splashed by Fang, raising a massive wing and flicking a spray at them. I laugh and join in the splashes. Max and Dylan sit on the shore, talking quietly, Max's golden eyes ever on me. I smile at her. She just looks away. I frown, but continue the water fight.


End file.
